


Burnt Marble

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Romance, Annabeth Chase-Centric, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Codependency, Dark, Dark Annabeth Chase, Dark Percy Jackson, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Heroes to Villains, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Percy Jackson-Centric, Post-Canon, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Prophecy, True Love, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Villains, Villains to Heroes, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: - On Hold -There is a place where the gods don’t go for fear of a child brought into the world by a mortal...2 wars, 6 quests, 12 gods and countless dead demigods lead Percy and Annabeth to where they now stood. Along the shoreline, plans in mind and eyes full of rage.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know who I love? Annabeth and Percy. So why am I doing this? Because it's been in my mind for way too long and I needed to write it down. So here it is. A dark Percy and Annabeth fic full of angst and love!
> 
> Updates on a Wednesday!

There is a place where the gods don’t go for fear of a child brought into the world by a mortal. 

..

It was after the war. 

He was fine. She was fine. They were  _ fine _ .

After Gaea was defeated and the residual adrenaline washed away, an uneasy silence settled amongst the demigods. Everyone had lost someone they cared about. Most lost more than one. Bunks were empty in cabins. Siblings mourned together. Laughter was suspended as each cabin remembered all they had lost. Daily activities were suspended so they had time to settle once again. Mr D had disappeared, no one knew where he had gone, and Chiron was trying to keep spirits up. It was a hard job, almost impossible. No one could smile. No one was happy. 

Percy and Annabeth ignored everyone else most of the time. They would sit together, on the beach, in silence. Thinking. Something that they had started hating more than anything; thinking. Their friends, Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, and Grover, would come sometimes to sit with them. But, no matter their kind and genuine intentions, they didn’t know what Percy and Annabeth had seen, they couldn’t relate to them anymore. Nico was the only one who could but after the war, he stopped talking to Percy and Annabeth. He wouldn’t tell anyone why.

They, the Argo II crew, had thought they would be okay. After they escaped Tartarus it was almost back to normal. Percy would make stupid comments and Annabeth would pretend to be angry or annoyed while holding back a smile, they would sit close together and go over different plans. It was like before Rome. It was like they were twelve again like they were sixteen again. Percy would stare out into the ocean with a distant and angry look on his face, tides churning below the boat, Annabeth would obsess over plans, never stopping as she planned to win. Furious determination clear on both their faces.

Then they won the war and the gods disappeared again. 

If you were to ask Annabeth or Percy they would give the exact same answer; a small and forced smile along with; “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” 

The war was over.

He was fine. She was fine. They were  _ fine _ . 


	2. The Beginning of the End

It had been a week since they had won. Camp was still full, all the surviving campers were still there, waiting for the funeral of their siblings before they went home. Some Romans were still around, like Hazel and Frank, working closely with Jason and Chiron. Bridging the divide between the two camps. It had been decided, very soon after the fight, they would no longer keep the two groups separate. 

The damage wasn’t as bad as it could have been but the Athena cabin was still busy redesigning their camp. Fixing parts that needed to be fixed and updating the rest. Making the camp new. Making it better. Annabeth was offered to lead the project but she had declined. All she wanted to do was sit and not worry about anything. She was really sick of having to fix things - having to make things better. 

Annabeth and Percy had been sitting on the beach, their feet in the surf and the sun on their faces, all day. The dinner conch-shell blew but they ignored it, it wasn’t that they didn’t register it. The opposite was true now. After Tartarus it seemed like their ADHD had multiplied, they saw and noticed everything that happened now, it was as if all of their senses had been heightened. Not moving, they didn’t want to be with anyone else at the moment, so they stayed in the surf. The sun was starting to set and made the sky light up in a brilliant pink and orange mix with a few stars already doting the horizon. Annabeth thought of Zoe, Percy thought of Bob. Neither said anything. Both knew what the other was thinking.

It wasn’t until Piper appeared over the sand dunes and marched over to them. “You two.” 

Annabeth turned to look at her, “yes?”

“It’s dinner.”

Shrugging, Percy answered, “we’re not hungry.” 

Piper glared at them, and before Tartarus maybe it would have worked, maybe they would have given in to their friend, but now it didn’t affect them in the slightest. “You haven’t eaten today.” 

He shrugged again and they both turned to look at the ocean again. “Not hungry.”

“Chiron sent me to get you. He says Annabeth can sit with at the Poseidon cabin,” he hadn’t, Piper was making that up, but he had said to use any method to get them to come. “We all just want you to eat.”

The pair looked at each for a moment before Percy stood up and gave his hand to Annabeth to pull her up from the sand. He waved his hand casually and pulled the water off his and Annabeth’s legs and handed Annabeth his jacket, neither had realised how cold it had gotten as the sun went away. The three of them walked to the dining pavilion. Piper went and sat with her siblings. Annabeth didn’t spare a glance at her table, instead the two of them just walked to Percy’s table hand in hand. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see her siblings, she just couldn’t or she’d burst into tears in front of the entire camp. 

At the front of the pavilion, Chiron raised his eyebrows his eyebrows at them but didn’t say anything. He let Annabeth sit beside Percy, he doubted they would separate even if he asked them to. And he would much rather that they actually eat instead of following the rules to a T. When it came to scrapping food onto the fire, they went through the motions but didn’t say a prayer. 

They hadn’t prayed since the war ended. 

Mr D appeared back at camp that night, scaring the campers as he simply glimmered into appearance in front of them. “I’m sure you’re all as delighted to see me as I am you,” he started sourly, obvious dislike coating his words. “Camp activities will resume the day after tomorrow. After the proper funeral rites for the fallen campers are held after dinner tomorrow by the fire pit. I think it’s time to say goodbye.” 

There was a murmur among the campers, they had been wondering when they could finally say goodbye to their siblings and friends. 

“And, Olympus wanted me to say thank you for your bravery and skill in the past months, that we appreciate your sacrifices and all that,” he continued, his tone flat and his face impartial. The moods of the campers were lifted slightly after he spoke, it was uncommon for the gods to acknowledge, let alone thank, their children.

“One last thing. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, I’d like to see you now.” He walked from the platform and away from the dining area, close enough the campers could see him but far enough away that they couldn’t hear him if he spoke at his normal tone. 

Percy and Annabeth followed after him. Glancing at each other uneasily as they walked over to him. “Yes, sir?” Percy said once they were in front of him. 

“Your parents have a message for you. They say thank you, personally, and that they couldn’t be any prouder of you.” 

If Mr D had told them their parents had a message from them specifically a year ago it would have made them feel better about everything but now, after everything they went through, it was meaningless. He looked over at the Athena Parthenos, still on the hill, “I don’t think I’ve seen old Athena happier than when she saw what you had done,” he looked back at them. “Also, Hera says she is sorry that she took Percy and she hopes you understand why she did it.” 

Annabeth looked to the floor, not wanting anyone at camp to see how those months had made her. To see how they had affected her. Those eight months had almost been as bad as Tartarus for her and she knew Percy felt the same. And after everything they went through all they get was a small, second-hand apology. Percy looked at his girlfriend, he hated it when she got upset. They had been through enough already, they didn’t need to go through anymore. Anger coursed through him, as it did more and more often now. 

The campers gasped and called out to Chiron when their cups started shaking violently. “Mr D,” Chiron shouted at them. “Perhaps you should let them retire to their cabins.” 

He didn’t reply, instead, he looked at Percy. “Are you not going to say thank you? For the messages I mean.” 

Percy had to restrain himself from glaring at the god, “no. I’m not. Are you going to thank me and Annabeth? For saving you again?” 

The cups were still shaking and even the lake was moving around fast as if someone was holding it in a bowl and shaking it side to side. Annabeth’s gaze flicked widely between the lake and Percy. Mr D glared at Percy and all the cups tipped over, splashing liquid over all the campers. The lake started moving faster and faster. Annabeth was looking at what Percy was doing with large eyes. 

“Careful, I’m still a god, Peter Johnson.” 

Stillness came over the camp, all the liquid stopped moving and everyone was silent as they waited to see what would happen. Percy grinned at the god, the evil glint in his eye making Annabeth step back. “Annabeth. Come here please.” Chiron called out. He didn’t want her stuck between the two. She looked torn but after a moment turned and moved back to the other campers. Scared wasn’t the right word to describe how she was feeling, she wasn’t afraid of Percy - more of what he would do and the consequences he would suffer for it. 

Somehow Percy was able to switch their positions so he could still see Annabeth, who was now standing slightly behind Chiron at the edge of the steps. The other campers were tempted to leave. This wasn’t the Percy they all knew and loved. This was someone who looked like they didn’t care if someone innocent was caught in the damage he created. They stayed, however, just to see what would happen. 

“Careful,” Percy’s voice rang out through the camp. Loud and clear and confident. “You’re not the first god I’ve fought.” 

He was about to reply but Percy raised his hand and made a fist, confusion rippled across the campers as Annabeth started screaming at him to stop. Then Mr D got pale, and then paler again, his skin going from fake-tanned orange to a deathly white. Percy’s grin grew larger. “Did you know that gods have liquid in them? It’s not water, granted, but I can still control it. If I try really hard.” 

Annabeth started running towards them, Jason and Frank hot on her heels. She crashed into Percy the both of them stumbling and having to work to keep themselves upright, but it distracted him long enough to break his concentration and to let the god go. She cupped his face with her hands and forced him to look at him. She was crying. That’s what broke him out of his mental state. He hated when she was sad. 

He looked over at Mr D, who was now trying to swat away Chiron as he checked him over, he didn’t feel guilty or regret what he did or anything. Mr D sent a glare his way. A glare that threatened madness to the receiver. Yet Percy did something that no other mortal had done, stared back. 

“Take your stupid apologies and thank yous back to Olympus,” he spat out. “And while your there, tell the gods to leave us alone.” The way he said ‘us’ made it clear that he only meant him and Annabeth. 

Straightening his back, Mr D glared at the boy again before disappearing leaving the slightest hint of the scent of grapes. Chiron dismissed everyone to their cabins, he’d let them know when they could come back for the campfire. 

“Percy, Annabeth. Perhaps we can speak in the big house?” Chiron said although it wasn’t a suggestion. Nodding, they gripped each other's hand and walked to the big house with Chiron following after sorted the other campers out. In no time they were sitting in one of the living room sofas, shoulders pressing against each other. “I wanted to give you time,” Chiron started, “give you time to process everything on your own accords but I’m afraid that wasn’t wise of me.” 

“We haven’t had time,” Annabeth pointed out. “A week is nothing.”

“You’re not wrong. But the gods don’t see it like that, they’ll be angry if you’re still like this by tomorrow.”

“That’s not our prob-”

Chiron cut Percy off, “yes it is. They see you two as threats.”

“Why? We’ve fought for them since we were twelve. We’ve fought for them after they've tried to kill us, tried to hurt us. Why would we turn now?” Percy asked.

“You’ve fought harder than any other hero before. They’re worried.”

“We’re not going to be the same,” Annabeth said softly. Tartarus on her mind. “We never will be.” 

Nodding, Chiron looked everywhere but at them. “I’m aware.” 

Percy stood abruptly, pacing around the room and looking at pictures posted to the walls. He stopped to stare at his and Annabeth’s. Chiron and Annabeth watched him as he turned away from the picture and back to them. “I-I’m so tired of this life. Already,” he let out a bitter laugh. “And with my luck, I won’t even die, I’ll just have to keep fighting. Keep doing what I’m told because my dad’s a god.”

“Don’t talk like that Percy,” Annabeth muttered. “I don’t like it when you talk like that.”

“I’m so tired Annabeth.”

“Why don’t you two go back to cabin three?” Chiron suggested. “And tomorrow we can discuss how we can get everything back to normal, okay? I know your mom wants to see you both, Percy, perhaps you can go into the city and see her. Tonight you can sleep.”

Annabeth stood up as Percy nodded, both of them leaving before another word could be spoken. As they walked away Dionysus reappeared beside Chiron, the two of them watching them go from the window. “How do you think they’re going to take the news?” He asked Chiron, the unsaid left hanging in the air. “Because if that was his response to me being annoying I’m excited to see how he responds.” 

“It’s her we should be worried about,” Chiron replied.

“A handful of gods would agree.”

“He’s got more power but she -”

“-she controls him,” Dionysus finished. Chiron didn’t appreciate the phrasing used but he nodded anyway. “They’re a force to be reckoned with.”

“I don’t think we should tell them,” Chiron admitted. “At least not all of it.”

Dionysus shrugged, “I think we should just kill them. Athena and Poseidon don’t agree.” 

“We’ll have to see what happens.”

“I look forward to it.”


	3. Goodbyes aren't forever

Annabeth was watching Percy with unimpressed eyes. It was in that moment that Percy realized he really didn’t care about anyone’s opinion - aside from hers. Because the look she was giving made him feel bad for what he was going to do. He moved from leaning on the wall to looking at the fountain in the cabin. Tyson had fixed it up some more, bright blue water came out of it constantly and some more pearls and shells were attached to the bottom now. 

He ran his hand down the fountain, water started to swirl around him. Pretty patterns that he didn’t even have to think to do. Annabeth came to stand beside him, dipping a finger in the water before flicking some droplets onto Percy, who let them stick to him. “Are you sure this is what you want to do?” She asked after a few more moments of silence. Percy shrugged and she sighed, “this is a big deal, Percy.” 

“I think it’s the best thing to do,” he admitted. 

“If we- if we do this we can’t come back.”

“You can stay if you want.

She shook his head, “we’re a team, right?”

“The best. But, this is a lot and you’re right, we can’t come back after we go. And this is your home.

“Hasn’t felt like my home for a while,” she admitted softly. Percy took her hand, pressing a kiss to each of her knuckles. “I want to say goodbye to the others.”

“Frank and Hazel go back to New Rome tomorrow, we can say goodbye then. Jason and Piper will keep the secret. I don’t know what to do about your siblings though.”

There was a knock at the door, Clarisse opening it without prompt. Moonlight shone through, reflecting on the fountain they were standing beside. Percy tried to relax, not even realizing he had tensed when he heard the knock. “Chiron wanted me to tell you that we’re having a campfire if you guys want to come,” she said flatly. She hesitated, looking between them “I don’t like you guys, but, bye.”

“That obvious?” Annabeth asked.

“Only if you’re looking. Other campers feel the same way,” she admitted stepping into the cabin. “Not me, but a few of my siblings. They’d side with you if you were to fight, I’d say.” 

“We don’t want to fight,” Percy replied.

“I’m going to the campfire. Please don’t come, I don’t like seeing you,” she said before disappearing back outside. All the cabins were lined up already, all of the Athena cabin staring at cabin three. 

Percy gently pushed Annabeth towards the door with his shoulder. She looked at him strangely and he tilted his head towards her siblings. “Go and spend the night with your cabin, they need and love you,” he explained. Shaking his head when she went to ask if he was coming, “I’m going to Iris message Tyson and my mom, I want to go and see her tomorrow. Come back here when you’re finished?” She nodded that she would and reached up to kiss him before she disappeared, standing at the head of her line and leading them off to the fire pit. 

He stood at the door until he could no longer see any of the campers, then he turned and went back into the cabin. His mom was first, he’d messaged her every day this week. Just to check in with her, to make sure she was okay. The call went through quickly, Percy suddenly looking at Sally and Paul sitting on the sofa and watching something on the TV. He cleared his throat, catching their attention. “Percy!” Sally smiled at him, sitting up straighter. “How are you?” 

“Hey mom, I’m good. Just, uh, seeing how you are.”

“We’re good,” Sally promised. 

“Hi Percy,” Paul said, Percy responding appropriately. “What’s happening?”

Shrugging, Percy gestured vaguely towards where all the campers where. “They’re at the fire pit right now. Hey, what are you guys doing tomorrow?” 

“Nothing,” Sally replied softly. “Would you like to come over?”

“Annabeth and I, yeah.”

“We’d be happy to see you,” Paul said sincerely. 

Percy smiled at them. “Tell me about your day?”

By the time Annabeth came back, Percy had only just finished his very brief call with his brother. Most of his night had been spent talking to Sally and Paul. More specifically, letting them talk while he sat and listened. Far too many drachms had been used during the call. As soon as Annabeth came into the cabin she collapsed onto Percy’s bunk. Her head falling to rest on his folded legs. He started threading his fingers through her hair, smiling when she groaned in pleasure. These were the kinds of moments he cherished, just relaxing with Annabeth. After a while she flipped around, so she was lying looking up to him with her head still in his lap. “Did you sleep at all last night?” He asked, frowning at the exhausted look in her eyes. 

“Not really. Did you?”

“Not really.”

“What did Sally say?” Annabeth asked, changing the subject. It was hardly new that they weren’t sleeping. Most nights ended with them tossing and turning trying to sleep or waking up with tears staining their cheeks and fresh horrors on their mind. 

Continuing to play with her hair Percy replied, “they’re happy for us to go over.”

“And we’re not coming back?”

“I don’t know. You’re the planner.”

Annabeth shrugged a look of helplessness on her face. “Chiron said he wanted to see us in the morning, we might change our minds after that. We could wait to decide? Who knows, we might be getting an actual thank you.” Percy doubted it but nodded anyway, it’d be good to know what Chiron wanted them to know. He detangled himself from Annabeth so that he could lie down in the bed with her. The bed wasn’t big by any means and they were definitely pushed up against each other but they had slept in much worse conditions. Neither considered cuddling to be the worst. 

“We’ll see in the morning,” Percy muttered preparing for another night of restlessness.

~~

When Percy woke up the sun was already streaming through the windows and Annabeth was nowhere to be found. After a brief moment of panic he calmed himself down, there were a million things she could be doing right now. Kidnapping or death was low on the possibility list. But that’s probably what she had thought when he had gone missing and the anxiety spiked in Percy again, his breathing laboured and his heart pounding. Their lives were so insane that death probably was high up in the probability. Just as Percy was about to get out of his bunk to find her the door opened and she stepped in. Seeing the relief on his face she gave him a pained smile. 

“You were sleeping, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Where were you?” 

“Talking to Chiron.” 

Percy nodded, “what did he say?”

“Well,” she sat down on the bed, leaning against the wall. “He didn’t really say anything if I’m being honest. Said we didn’t need to know everything right now.”

“Seriously? I’m getting really sick of people keeping things from us.” 

“Yeah. There’s another prophecy.” 

“What?” Percy asked, louder than intended and sitting up. “About us?”

She shrugged, “he wouldn’t say. But I think so.”

“Did he tell you the prophecy?”

“No.”

Pushing the covers off himself Percy stood, Annabeth watching a knowing sadness. “I can’t do this again Annabeth.”

“I know.”

“You don’t-” he sighed deeply, going to his knees in front of her and resting his head on her knee. She started playing with his hair as he spoke softly to her. “You don’t have to come with me. I know I already said that but I don’t want you to think I want to take you away from here. You’ve been here since you were a kid, they’re your family Annabeth. I just want you to be absolutely sure that this is what you want.” 

“I want you,” she muttered. “I’m not turning my back on you Percy. Not now not ever.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I can keep them.”

He stood up, smiling down at her as he did so, helping Annabeth up after him. “You know where we should go?” He asked, letting her shake her head once before answering himself with a satisfied grin on his face. “A lovely tropical island. Just for a little bit. We can make the crabs be our staff and get us coconuts or something. Beachfront resort, but the resort is just us sitting on a beach.” 

“Servant crabs? I like it,” Annabeth laughed. “I’m going to get Stoll to swipe us some stuff to take. We need new backpacks.”

“It’s like a quest all over again.”

“Aside from the fact that we’re running away.”

Shaking his head, Percy grinned, “been there, done that.”

“So it’ll be easy this time.”

“That’s one way to look at it.”

Taking his hand, Annabeth smiled. “Hazel and Frank are leaving soon, we should go and say goodbye.” The two of them left the cabin, the closing door echoing behind them, and made their way to the campfire. All their friends were already there, smiling when they saw Percy and Annabeth coming towards them. Chiron was also there, along with the other Roman campers and Greeks who liked the Romans - a small number. Annabeth and Percy came to a stop beside Jason and Piper, who were talking to Hazel and Frank.

“We’re going to be back in a few weeks,” Hazel said. “At least.”

Piper smiled at her, “great. We’ll have to have a girls night or something when you’re here.”

There was a commotion beside them, all of them turning to look in sync. Nothing was happening, just that people were taking their luggage towards the hill. Frank turned back first, “I guess we should get going.” Their van started up, the sound heard across the whole camp. All of them shared hugs, promising to keep in touch once Hazel and Frank were back in New Rome. Percy held Annabeth’s hand even tighter when he noticed the look on her face when Jason talked about seeing each other again. 

Hazel and Frank left then, waving as they got on the bus. Once the bus had driven away, heading to San Francisco, the four of them left the area. They all ended up back in cabin 3, which worked for Percy and Annabeth who needed to pack before heading to the city to see Sally. If Piper and Jason noticed the two new backpacks sitting on a spare bunk they didn’t say anything. 

“What are you guys doing today?” Jason asked when they were all seated on beds. 

“We’re going to go and see mom and Paul,” Percy replied. “And then, I don’t know.”

The conversation shifted to other things, plans Chiron was putting in place with Camp Jupiter, new buildings being built and new statues being planned. A lot was happening. A lot had happened since the war ended. Annabeth, as much as she wanted to go, was sad to know she wouldn’t see - what was effectively - her home changing. She wouldn’t be here to see the new life the war could breathe down Camp Half-Blood. But she wouldn’t stay. It wasn’t even an option to give up on Percy but more importantly to pretend she was okay. Pretend she was okay with how her life had turned out. 

A while after they had arrived, Piper and Jason declared they needed to head out. Archery lessons were starting soon for them. Annabeth hugged Piper first while Percy hugged Jason, then they swapped. They went to the door, but Piper didn’t open it, instead, she turned back around to face them with a sad smile and a knowing glint in her eyes. “We’re still going to be friends, right?”

“You can’t get rid of us that easily,” Percy replied, somewhat guarded now. 

“Good,” Jason nodded. “We’ll see you later.”

“Message us if you need anything,” Piper said as she pulled the door open.

Annabeth nodded, “you too.” And then they were gone.


	4. Bonds

Sally Jackson was, in Annabeth’s opinion, the best parental figure she’d ever had. She was happy to talk about their demigod life but also okay if all they wanted to do was complain about school (or Percy, but Percy didn’t need to know that) like regular kids. Paul was still getting the hang of having a half-god for a stepson but he tried and actually cared, which Annabeth could respect. 

As soon as they were inside they were offered newly baked cookies. Neither were foolish enough to decline the offer. They were taken into the living room and happily forgot about everything that wasn’t mortal. Sally talked about her new book and Paul told some stories from his English class. It was the best afternoon Percy and Annabeth had had since, well, before Percy was taken by Hera. They were alive, relatively safe, happy and loved. 

“You two,” Sally started towards the end of the evening. “Where are you going?” Percy’s jaw clenched as he shrugged. “You can stay here if you want.”

“I’ve put you through too much,” Percy replied. “I can’t have you in more danger because of me.” 

“Percy, I - I never thought of you as a danger. I’d rather you were here, with me, then out there by yourself.”

He shook his head, “we’ll be okay.”

“If any kids can, it’s them,” Paul interjected, placing his hand on a worried Sally’s knee. “I’m sure they know what they’re doing.”

Both Annabeth and Percy nodded and Sally sighed. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to come home. And if you don’t message me all the time I will hunt you down, find you and drag you back here. Monsters and deities be damned.” 

“I love you, mom.”

“Oh, Percy, I love you too. And I love you as well Annabeth. Just, please, stay safe and stay together. That’s all I ask.”

Taking Annabeth’s hand, Percy smiled at both adults. “We will.”

..

“We should talk to their friends.”

Dionysius shrugged, “they’re gone. Who cares?”

“Their parents.” 

“Mmmm, we might have to tell them.”

“Piper and Jason might know something.” 

“Aphrodite and Zeus’ kids?”

Chiron nodded. “Part of the seven.”

“Yeah, I guess we could ask them. I doubt the runaways would have said anything.”

“Why?”

“They’re smart. Would you?”

“No.”

Taking a sip of diet coke, Dionysius pursed his lips. “We’ll talk to the friends and then I’ll go back to Olympus. Their parents are not going to be happy.” 

Piper and Jason were sitting outside the Aphrodite cabin, Jason pointing out where some of the new statues were going. Some of Piper’s siblings were, not so discreetly, watching through the window of the cabin and giggling. Piper and Jason looked happy, which worried Chiron slightly, did they even know what had happened? As soon as they arrived, Mr D got straight into the questioning. He never was one to beat around the bush. “What do you know about Percy and Annabeth?”

 

Jason answered him, simply and to the point. “They left.”

“We know that,” Mr D rolled his eyes. “Where and why.”

“The why is easy,” Piper replied.

“Most campers leave to prove they're worthy to their parents,” Chiron said. “I doubt that’s what we’re looking at right now.”

Nodding, Piper looked towards the lake. “They want to be left alone now.”

“On to the where,” Mr D said.

“They didn’t say,” Jason replied. “Probably the water.”

“Annabeth can’t survive in the ocean,” Chiron pointed out.

Shaking her head Piper sighed, “Percy wouldn’t let anything happen to her down there.”

“You don’t know anything else?” Mr D asked both Piper and Jason shook their heads, actually looking upset at how little they knew. Dionysius sighed loudly, conjuring up a glass of diet coke in a green plastic wine glass. “Great. I’ll take no news about where the two, the arguably, most dangerous demigods we’ve ever seen are. That’s going to go over so well. I need a drink.” 

..

Annabeth and Percy were walking down a pier in Florida. The sun was just about to rise over the water meaning they were almost alone there. Only an old fisherman sitting with his legs dangling over the side. A school of fish swam beside them, watching Percy with rapid attention. At the end of the pier was where they sat, the tide was high but Percy, with a wink, raised it slightly so they could put their feet in the water. A whole lot of fish ended up swimming around them. Two sea turtles even came over, floating beside their feet. “We should live in the sea.”

“We’d be hounded by fish.”

“They’re all offended now.”

Laughing, Annabeth shook her head at him. “I’m so sorry.”

“They said they forgive you. But I am serious about living down there. It’s so big, no one would ever find us.”

“Percy, your father is the god of the sea,” Annabeth replied. This time Percy laughed and shook his head fondly. The sun had just started making an appearance, the water starting to shimmer under the early morning light. Annabeth kicked at the water, causing little splashes to hit the fish and Percy. One of the fish leapt out of the water, twisting in the air before diving back in. “But, I do think you’re right. I’m kind of sick of the land.” 

Another fish, showing off now, jumped and twisted. Slipping off the pier, Percy went under the water. The fish parting and then following. He stayed under for some time, enough time that Annabeth would get worried if it was anyone other than Percy, before surfacing again with a smile on his face. Dry as a bone, of course. He gripped Annabeth’s ankle with one hand as if he was using it to hold himself up. Annabeth could see the way he was swirling the water to keep him afloat. 

“I just talked to some of the fish. Apparently, there’s a lovely island not too far from here that we can visit.” Annabeth didn’t even have time to answer, Percy pulling her in with him. The air pocket already created so she didn’t even get wet when she went under. They kissed quickly, reminiscent of their first before Percy was moving them off away. Leaving no trace of them behind. 

..

No god or goddess looked happy. Which would probably be frightening if Dionysius wasn’t also a god and didn’t care about anyone facing him. They were all there, even Hades in his honorary throne beside his brothers. This was a big problem. Dionysius swirled his diet coke around, almost like wine, and looked to his family. Poseidon and Athena looked the angriest and upset, and they were both clearly worried. Zeus and Ares both just looked really pissed. Artemis and Hestia, who was sitting by the hearth, looked worried. Hermes and Apollo were pretending not to care but clearly did. The rest just seemed annoyed that something had come up. Nothing to do with the actual demigods in question. 

“And you let them leave?” Athena asked her tone guarded. 

Dionysius shrugged. “They were visiting his mother. Not my fault they never came back.”

“Yes, it is!” Athena cried with wide eyes. “You’re in charge of the campers. This is your entirely fault.”

“No. This is everyone’s fault. They don’t like us.”

“Uh, I’m tight with them,” Apollo argued and Hermes nodded his agreement. They went ignored by everyone other than Artemis who rolled her eyes. 

Zeus rubbed his hand over his eyes with a sigh. “Why don’t we just kill them?” Both Poseidon and Athena started arguing instantly. A few other gods didn’t look happy at the suggestion either. “Fine. We won’t kill them. We have to look at the facts here. They’re both very dangerous and very skilled and they don’t like us all that much. I don’t really like the odds of that.”

“They’re not as dangerous as us,” Demeter replied.

“Most of the campers would side with them,” Dionysius pointed out. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Aphrodite rolled her eyes. “They love us.”

“You’re out of touch. I think Percy and Jason are the only ones not to lose a sibling at one point or another because they don’t have siblings or their sibling is immortal. That’s all because of us,” Dionysius replied. The gods didn’t have a response to that. “They might not hate us or want us to fall but they’re not in love with us by any stretch. They fight because of a sense of duty. Percy and Annabeth don’t feel that sense of duty anymore.”

There was silence for a while before Artemis asked, “do you know where they are?” 

Poseidon shook his head, “they were in Florida this morning but no one knows where they’ve gone. All I know is they went in the water, to somewhere.”

“Who told you that?” Apollo asked.

“A sea turtle.”

“Great,” Athena said throwing her hands up. “Great. They’re out there and we’re relying on the word of a turtle to find them. A turtle that only knows where they were and not where they are. That’s great.”

“Why don’t we just kill them?” Hera asked, waving off protests. “We don’t need them anymore.”

Athena glared at her, “just because you don’t understand what it means to have kids doesn’t mean you can suggest killing ours.”

“I do have children.”

“Mortal children,” Athena replied. 

“They’re going to die anyway!” Ares said, “we can just move the date forward.” 

Hades shook his head, “Percy Jackson has broken out of the underworld twice already. I don’t think death is the right option.”

“What do you suggest then, brother,” Hera asked, openly glaring at Hades. 

“Not my problem.”

“I thought you didn’t want more dead,” Aphrodite said. 

“They don’t kill mortals and monsters don’t come to me.”

Artemis pursed her lips. “We can’t let them get angrier. They’re dangerous already.”

“Not as much as us,” Demeter said again. “Why are we so afraid of mortal children?”

“Percy blood bent in Tartarus, he nearly killed Misery with her own poison,” Hermes said, shaking his head. “He choked Dionysius only a day ago. They’ve killed things that terrify even us. Acting like they’re not a threat would be foolish, to say the least.”

Demeter looked down in silence. “And,” Aphrodite said after a beat, “they’re bond is something I’ve never seen before. It’s deeper than any other typical romance. Especially for teenagers. It’s hardly surprising though, they’ve been through so much together that would create that tight bond. Not even just romantically, they’re just so close. They’d never go against each other.” 

“Even if they didn’t agree with each other?” Ares asked. “They wouldn’t fight?”

Dionysius was the one to shake his head. “No. They wouldn’t.”

..

A week after they first left, Percy and Annabeth ran into their first problem. They had been on an island in the middle of the Atlantic, nothing around them, and it had been amazing. The island they were staying on had been lovely and monster-free. Until Annabeth woke up to trees falling, crashing all around them. She shook Percy awake as a loud roar echoed around their hut. Both of them sat there, hands on weapons, and waited for some other clue on what it could be. They were greeted with silence, which was even worse. Another roar and they were out of the hut. 

At the other end of the beach was some kind of mythological creature. Annabeth couldn’t quite make it out in the darkness but it was big, around ten feet and as wide as a truck. She needed to get closer to it. Whatever it was, it was strong. When he saw Percy and Annabeth it picked up a tree, throwing it at them. Both of them ducked, spearing major injuries. Percy’s side was hit by one of the trees and he got thrown back, landing on a sand dune with a loud groan. Annabeth feared no better, she was able to duck lower but ended up getting hit in the head, also being thrown backwards, blood pouring down her face.

Wincing, she tried to stand, reaching for her sword. It was slow but she managed to get to her knees, only to see the creature throwing another tree towards her. This time she managed to get down all the way, the tree whistling as it flew over her. Percy pushed himself to a sitting position. Annabeth could hardly see him in the low light. With sluggish movements, he reached a hand out towards the water. Annabeth saw what he was trying to do but so did the creature who charged towards him. As it was passing by her, Annabeth stabbed it in the foot, causing it to go down with a deafening roar. It was still so dark that she couldn’t make out what it was. Ripping her sword for its foot she continued hitting where ever she could, trying to give Percy time.

He got the time he needed, seeing as the next thing Annabeth knew she was being swept out to sea. Trying to relax she gripped her sword tighter and stopped breathing. The wave caused her to spin about and the world was so dark that she had no idea which way was up and which was down. Something crashed into her side, presumably the creature as pain flared up across her shoulder. It felt like something had been ripped from her. 

She was only in the water for a few more moments however, the tide changed below her and she was pushed up to the surface. Gasping in air she saw how far she had gone, far enough that the island was too far for her to swim back in her state. Percy surfaced just after her. He grabbed hold of her, pulled them back under, and took them both to the beach. They ended up laying on the sand, both breathing deep and trying not to move because of the pain. In the darkness, Percy found Annabeth’s hand. They were alive and they were together and that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update for my birthday!

Annabeth was pouting. Like, straight up pouting. And ignoring Percy. And probably pissed off as well. Percy was staying away from her, they’d already had one fight about what he had done and he wasn’t about to start another one. Instead, while she drew something on the sand, he was using the water to wash away the broken trees that had been snapped the night before. He was going slower than he needed to be, his own mind racing. He snapped some of the dryer wood off and threw it towards the hut, they’d use it as firewood when the sun started setting.

“I’m sorry,” Annabeth said after she had walked over to where Percy was sitting. “I shouldn’t have gotten angry.”

Percy shook his head, “I shouldn’t have left you like that. I just, we needed supplies.”

“I know.”

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know.”

They sat there for a while, silence bar the waves crashing. Annabeth had woken up that morning, sun on her face and no one by her side. She had freaked out but could hardly move because of the blinding pain to her head. So she was forced to sit where she had been lying and wait. It had been one of the worst hours of her life. Finally, once the sun was sky high, Percy emerged from the waves. A new backpack on his back and a girlfriend screaming at him. She had let him patch her up, fixing the cut on her forehead and giving her some of the little ambrosia they had. Then she had yelled again, telling him to leave her alone. 

“We need somewhere safe,” Percy said suddenly. He had started playing with the water in the silence, making creatures out of the stuff, making them dance and jump in the white waves. He was getting better at it every day. He also ‘accidentally’ splashed Annabeth once or twice. “Somewhere we can relax without thinking a monster is going to appear around the corner constantly.”

“Is there anywhere like that?” Annabeth asked, all too familiar with wanting somewhere safe to live with her loved ones. Camp was supposed to be safe and they had been forced to leave because of what it meant. She couldn’t (didn’t want to) get her hopes up that they’d find somewhere. It just meant more pain and heartbreak and Annabeth truly didn’t know if she could go through more. 

“We’ll have to find somewhere.”

“It sounds like a dream come true.”

“My dream last night involved you turning into a crab.”

Annabeth looked at him in confusion and amusement, “I hope that was just a regular dream and not prophetic in any way.” 

“Yeah, same.”

..

The next day saw Percy and Annabeth doing two things all day. The first was playing tag across the entire island, which was only as big as camp, to see who would have to cook their dinner. The second, after Percy had lost tag, was trying to figure out where they could go that would be safe. Their island was an option for a little while, but both figured it was too small for them to live on for much longer. Nothing besides coconuts and a type of root that Percy actively despised grew them. It wasn’t ideal. Plus their hut - which had been there when they had arrived - was fallen apart and both doubted it could weather another storm. 

New York was also considered - close to friends and Percy’s parents - but it was also ruled out on account of the gods being right there. They also considered Greece but neither really wanted to go back their, at least not yet. Percy was all for having a ship and being pirates, his argument being that neither would have to do anything seeing as he could a) control boats and b) control the sea. Annabeth pointed out that food on boats was always gross. So, after almost three hours of debating, they were no closer to deciding. 

“What about a bigger island?” Percy suggested as he smashed open a coconut. “One that has something other than this,” he held the root up with an upturned lip. “Gross.”

“That could work,” Annabeth nodded. “Maybe something closer so it doesn’t take five hours to get to the mainland and back,” she continued and Percy nodded wholeheartedly. They decided to go island hunting the next day. They wanted the mainland to be America and the east coast, but really they had no other specifications for what they wanted. It was just wanted they wanted, freedom to choose something for themselves. 

..

Athena didn’t like Poseidon. It was a well-known fact across the gods and the mortals. Their rivalry was legendary. The stuff of stories. That, however, didn’t mean she couldn’t work with him when the times called for it. She was the goddess of wisdom, after all, she knew she had to work with people she didn’t like sometimes. And this was one of those times. Their children had disappeared, surprisingly good at covering their tracks. And, to add insult to injury, their children were the most powerful demigods of the time. Maybe ever. So, yes, Athena didn’t like Poseidon but she was more than willing to work with him. Just this time. 

The two of them meet up on the coast of Florida. Poseidon was disguised as a fisherman and the mortals could see him. Following suit, Athena changed into a women’s workout outfit and jogged up beside him. A swarm of fish was under the dock where he was standing, a little girl looking over in amazement not far from them. Athena sat down beside him. “Do you have anything new?”

“I talked to Sally yesterday,” his smile becoming warmer for as second as he recalled their meeting. “She said that they visited and left, promised to keep in contact but she hasn’t heard from them since. Tyson said Percy told him they were going on holiday and he’d visit him soon. I think he meant in the forges, apparently, Percy said he and Annabeth would go down there.”

“Frederick said he hadn’t heard from Annabeth in weeks. Which isn’t surprising, Annabeth doesn’t really like her father even if that judgement is misplaced. Father said that we should drop it, wait until they show themselves.”

Poseidon nodded as a sea manatee brushed against his leg, “he said the same to me. He’s never been one to listen to the problem. I don’t like the idea of my child being out there.”

“Neither do I. You do plan on pursuing this, don’t you?” 

“Yes.”

“Good. I was afraid you would give up. I was thinking of visiting their Camp. Seeing if any of my other children know anything. Or maybe the other children of the big seven.” 

A fish jumped straight out of the water and onto Poseidon's lap. He threw it back in before anything could happen. “I do love Percy, Athena, I would want him to be happy and successful. Whatever that looks like. Know, I was thinking, my younger brother’s son may know something. Also, Dionysus did say the campers would be on their side. Perhaps they know something and would be willing to share.”

The two of them stood after Poseidon finished. The young girl clapping happily when a manta ray swam by. Poseidon smiled at the sight before getting the ray to come back to let the young girl touch it softly. “Perhaps she will become a marine biologist now,” Athena said as they walked away. The young girl clapping in happiness behind them. “All because of this day.”

“People no longer care about the sea,” Poseidon said. “It’s refreshing when someone does.” 

“Makes you want to be immortal, doesn't it?”

“Yes. I suppose you never had that problem. Knowledge is always being sought after.”

Athena shrugged. “War’s changed. Learning has changed. It’s all changed now. Ares has the same problem as well. In the end, we’re all the same.”

“Come, let’s go to camp and let’s hope that they know something we don’t.” 

“Let’s.”

..

Percy was standing with his feet in the sea when Annabeth came up, hugging him from behind. He covered her arms with his own as she placed her forehead in between his shoulder blades. “I like this one,” she said as they stood there. The island was closer to the mainland than the old one, much closer in fact. If you squinted you could see the shoreline of New York. Percy believed it wasn’t exactly mortal but wasn’t a floating island either. It was something in between that was shaping up to be perfect. 

The abandoned house wasn’t so bad either. 

“I like it too,” Percy replied honestly. Feeling her breathing against him, her shoulders moving in tandem with his, was extremely calming. Knowing she was right there with him. Alive and breathing. It could calm him even when he was extremely tense. Annabeth pressed a kiss onto his shoulder, he could feel the smile through it. “And I think we’re far enough away that no one is going to bother us.”

“I hope so.”

..

Athena hadn’t been to camp half-blood in a long time. She knew what had happened, she knew a lot of her children were redesigning it and she knew her way around. But she hardly ever actually came to the camp. Neither did Poseidon, in fact, he had even less of a reason to see as he had only had one child in the last few decades. So it wasn’t a shock with Chiron was surprised to see them. He had been standing with a younger demi-god when they appeared behind him. The child had bowed before running off, leaving them alone with the centaur.

“Lady Athena, Lord Poseidon. I am sure I can guess what brings you here. Shall we go to the main house?” Only a few moments saw the three of them sitting on the deck of the big house. They watched as a child of Apollo carried another camper towards the infirmary, waving off Chiron’s offer of help. “I am afraid I can offer you no more than Lord Dionysus can in the way of information surrounding your children. They left, as is not uncommon.”

“Did they not say anything to you?” Athena asked, “they both trusted you.”

“Not as much as they once did,” Chiron replied. 

“Why?” Poseidon asked. 

Chiron sighed softly, “I have hidden the new prophecy from them and they have figured that it has to do with them. I believe they are angry at me, and at the gods, for the secrecy surrounding them.”

“They’re too smart to run away for such petty reasons,” Athena said.

“Or they’re smart enough to know that the prophecy is about them and that we’re going to use them again,” Poseidon argued. 

“I think they simply want a moment of peace. It’s very rare for them to have one.”

Poseidon looked out to the camp. Spirits were higher than he had expected, seeing as they had just had a war. It spoke to the kind of life the children lived. The child of Apollo and the injured camper walked out of the infirmary, laughing with each other as they began to race towards the volleyball court. “I think it would be best if we talk to their friends,” he said turning back to Athena and Chiron. “See if they know anything.” 

“Piper and Jason, part of the seven, are here. Nico should be arriving sometime tonight according to Will. They would be the ones that know the most. Otherwise, everyone is in the Roman camp. Hazel, Frank and Renya were close with them.”

“What about my other children?” 

“Annabeth treats them all like younger siblings, even if they are older. I very much doubt she would say anything that may worry them or to cause them distress. But, of course, you are more than welcome to ask them.” 

Athena and Poseidon stood, “when Nico arrives can you call for us?” Athena asked. “Until then I would like to talk to the campers.” 

“Of course, Lady Athena. Before you go, please be aware that a lot of the children here would side against the gods if there was another war simply because they have seen so many siblings die in the last handful of years. They’re sad and afraid and don’t know how to handle it all. Percy and Annabeth are like celebrities here because of all they have done. The camp looks up to them so talking ill about them or what they have chosen to do will get you nowhere easily.”


End file.
